


For The First Time (In Forever)

by upthenorthmountain (aw264641)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw264641/pseuds/upthenorthmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for Kristanna Smut Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time (In Forever)

It’s funny, Anna thinks, how quickly things can change. A few words from the Archbishop - she’d read up on the marriage ceremony beforehand, and was amused to find that it was essentially ‘Can you? Do you want to? Is that OK with everyone? Off you go, then’ - and suddenly things that were absolutely one-hundred-percent forbidden a few days ago are now positively encouraged.

No more _you know we mustn’t_ , no more _I want to but_ , no more _we should stop_.

Just her husband, lying next to her on their bed, running his hand up her leg and under her shift as he kisses her. The door is locked and no one cares. Most of their clothes are already lying on the floor and no one cares. Someone will probably notice if they miss dinner but it’ll be rolled eyes and amused smiles rather than shocked glances and ruined reputations.

She hooks a foot around his ankle, and runs her heel up the back of his calf, pulling his body tight against her. Kristoff groans and rolls her over onto her back, his leg between hers and his hand running under her shift, seeking her breast. Anna arches her back, pushing up against his hand, and the world shrinks to nothing but him, his breath on her shoulder and the warmth where skin meets skin.

The late-afternoon sun patterns the floor with slanting diamonds. The sounds of the harbour are distant and muted. And they have all the time in the world, to love and learn and explore.

(but maybe they should make it downstairs for dinner. She needs him to keep his strength up.)


End file.
